Yore Colossal Gladiators of Rome
Yore Colossal Gladiators of Rome is the European Deadly Alliance and the Ancient Deadly Alliance as well the team members of the UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. From former Roman soldiers and warriors to the Empire's greatest gladiators the world has ever seen battle for their glory, justice and freedom against evil. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' During the time of the Imperial Rule, Aquila Theroden was the Imperial Soldier under the command of Centurion Arenteus during the battle against the northern barbarian beastmen. After many battles he won, he was offered by the Emperor to become his general but he decline and so he went return home to see his family at the hillside at the Glorious Empire. But upon returning home, there was a scene of horror. His servants butchered, his crops were destroyed and his family was murdered. Shocked in horror, Theroden was betrayed by the jealous general and his goons and beaten him in a bloody pulp, leaving him behind like a garbage until Ovilius Rhax found him unconscious and brought him to his place, far away from the Glorious Empire. 'The Infamous Wild Card Gladiator' Somewhere at the scorched desert, Aquila woke up and found himself in Ovilius Rhax's home and met his mentor and trainer into a gladiator but Theroden wants know about him but there is a match waiting for him at the arena, surprisingly right next to his mentor's house. As he entered the arena, he battled Hydrus Torre, the two-headed Dragonkind-like Hydra; Galorus Phoraso, the Anthro-Boar gladiator from the north; Tiberus Toro, the Minotaur from the Minos Island of Olympus; Arkus Ravus, the Avian-like Raven; Aria Harpoon, the female Avian gladiator; and Lyon Darus, the Anthro-Lion gladiator from the jungle, and Aquila won in a hard but fair fight. Weeks of his new career as the gladiator, he fought many opponents and became famous star of the arena, only locally, but Aquila had enough of fighting because he had too much blood on his hand and wants permanently retirement but Ovilius rejected and insist him that he must wait for the right moment. Until then, when the tournament is announced from across the world, Aquila learned that the tournament's final is at his home country and decided to change his name as "Aquila Thraximus" then anticipated as his mentor accepted first then his fellow gladiators. They set off to their first destination of the tournament, the arena at the sea. 'The Road to Glory' As they entered the Water Arena at the sea, Thraximus and the selected gladiators battled their opponents and beaten their trials until Thraximus faced the champion of the Water Arena, Fengus Sagires, the Aquatoid-like Northern Pike gladiator, in the fierce combat. In the intensive battle, Thraximus fought and won in the honorable battle then Fengus Sagires immediately joined his quest for glory. The next arena is taken place in the land of Wolfen tribe's northern land and they battled against five champions from each tribe. Among them is Galli Lupus of the now-destroyed clan who vowed to avenge them and for his people. During the battle, Galli helped Thraximus because he fought with honor while his enemies fought with brutality just as they did to his clan. After they defeated four champions of the Wolfen tribes, Galli forfeited to him and eagerly joined him and his fellow gladiators for his adventures he never been there. The next arena is the so-called glorious kingdom of King Kakialogo. They entered a beautiful but yet most ambitious and expensive arena has ever build and surrounded by ambitious Anthro-Horse gladiators. While they're waiting for the match, they heard rumors about the conspiracy of their champion's family's death and attempting to assassinate him during the arena. Thraximus and his fellow allies must stop these assassins before they complete the mission as they began to fight as the champion, the only champion, Jupiter Pegasus, approached. As they battled, they protected him while he fights the other opponents until Thraximus saved him from being poisoned by the assassin. Unexpected by him, they teamed up against the assassins as recognized the venomous dagger from the defeated assassin and the tattoo of the conspirator who ordered the assassination and that conspirator is none-than-other King Kakialogo himself. And just before the fight is nearly over, they began their first revolt after Jupiter learned the truth and battled against King Kakialogo's men. During the fight, they climbed up to the balcony with a mountain of corpses to get King Kakialogo and forced him to confess. As they reached King Kakialogo, they finally made him to confess his crime and let Jupiter free so he joined Thraximus and his allied gladiators; his family can now finally rest in peace. Their next stop and the fourth round is taking place in the forest arena where all the Anthro warriors from across the Animalia Kingdom and they're heading to courter-final. As they were preparing before the match, Thraximus found the lone Anthro-Porcupine gladiator named Legio Rolgus with no companions behind his shoulder. His fellow gladiators are dead, killed by the hands of his two rival tribes of his kind, and vowed to get revenge by killing them just as they did to his friends. Instead fighting alone, Thraximus recruited him in order to get his revenge to be fruition and Legio accepted his offer with a chance. As they entered the arena, they battled each animal warriors' tribe, the Bears, the Boars, the Lions, the Elks, the Bats, the Rats, and the Avians such as Ravens and Eagles. After they beaten all their challengers, they faced the fearsome Anthro-Porcupine warriors from the two tribes in a fearsome battle to the death. Using traps and spikes their advantage to kill their fighters, Thraximus and Legio gained the opportunity to kill two remaining champions but Legio killed both warriors and got his revenge and freed from his torment. With four rounds they have won, they've entered to the courter-final and that courter-final is taking place in the Glorious Empire of Antichthon. 'Fame with Blood and Glory' As they travelled to the Glorious Empire, they were greeted by the people from villages and towns as champions, besieged by excited spectators. Their names have spread throughout the world like wildfire and famed by their actions from previous battles. Their first courter-final is taking place at the town's small arena as part of the tournament. Thraximus faced Varidus Scalus of Scallyas after he defeated many of his opponents in three waves of battle, same scores like his opponent. After a fierce battle, Thraximus defeated Varidus Scalus and spared his life as a honor for battling him. After he won the first courter-final, Varidus joined him at his side for their honorable battles. The second courter-final takes place at the military barrack just near the outskirt of the Glorious Capital where he was recruited and trained there before he was betrayed. There he met Centurion Aquila Chrysaetos and Praetorian Falco before the battle and faced the big Anthro-Elephant gladiator named Gigantus. After the hard battle he fought alone, Thraximus defeated him and spared his life as Gigantus joined him and his fellow gladiators for glory and honor. The next day, they've entered the semi-final as they passed the course in the streets of the Glorious Capital and fought their way to the Colosseum, where the final takes place. Before entering into the arena, they must pass through under the Colosseum where the mighty Dinosoid gladiator named Mars Tyranos is waiting for Thraximus at the ancient temple. In the intensive battle, Thraximus finally defeated Mars Tyranos, fair and square, and spared his life. Before they entered the arena, Mars Tyranos joined him and his fellow gladiators after he gained honor from Thraximus. 'Rudiarus, the Gladiator of Freedom' Thraximus and his fellow allied gladiators have entered the arena and they greeted by million spectators as well the Glorious Emperor himself. In order to win the tournament, they must face and battle the other gladiators from half across the world then Thraximus must face the undefeated champion named Avecus Dragonis in one-on-one battle for his determinate of his winning streak. In a long heated clash between the two champions, Thraximus defeated him hard in a fair fight and spared his life for respect because of he fought him with honor and respect as his true worthy opponent. But then, something has changed after Thraximus has won when they battled the remaining gladiators which it was commanded by the corrupted Centurion Arenteus then Thraximus faced his enemy in the fight to the death. Before his final battle has started, Thraximus has been overcome by Chaos magic but he fought his fear and undead gladiators. Then he destroyed the source of Arenteus' Chaos magic and fought him in one-on-one and fair fight to the death. In the hardened battle, Thraximus defeated Arenteus and killed him as he finally avenged his family's death. With the corrupted Centurion dead, Thraximus has become a new champion of the Glorious Empire and the Coloseum as well to his fellow allied gladiators. They were honored by the Glorious Emperor and Thraximus was rewarded as he got the Sword of Rudiarus, the Freed Gladiator, and now he earned his freedom back. After the tournament is over, they deserved a well earned rest after many days of glorious battles and they resided at the outskirt of the Glorious Capital. 'Aftermath' In the 21st Century, Thraximus appeared in the modern day of Rome, Italy, and he fought the Italian Mafia gang and then he was founded by his two allies, Centurion Chrysaetos and Praetorian Falco. Then, Thraximus and his allied gladiators were joined with the United Nations Global Defense Intelligence. 'Team Members' 'Aquila Thraximus' He was an Imperial soldier and he was betrayed by the corrupted Centurion of his ranks and ended up in the colosseum. After his battles was ended and the corrupted Centurion is defeated, he became a champion of Glorious Empire as the Rudiarus. 'Ovilius Rhax' A wise old Avian-like Owl and the legendary gladiator who fought his many opponents across the half of the world. He's a mentor and master to Thraximus and his allies. 'Hydusis Torres' A two-headed Hydra warrior with the sides of good (light blue)and bad (red) who can fight in two sights, no matter what directions they take. He's the semi-rival of Thraximus until he gained his friendship for saving his life. He's also the Dimachaerus. 'Galorus Phoraso' This tough brutal Anthro-Boar or Boarman gladiator who always wielding his Gladius and has a great taste for bloody fights. He's also the Cestus (fist-fighter.) 'Tiberus Toro' An Axe-wielding Minotaur gladiator and the Cestus from Minos Island of Olympus who fought many ruthless Imperial Minotaur gladiators and soldiers. 'Arkus Ravus' A lone Avian-like Raven mercenary who loves the fight for the money now he fights for the big prize at the arena. He's the Provocator (the Challenger) and the Sagittarius (the Archer.) 'Aria Harpoon' The female Avian gladiator who wields her trident as the Retairius and fought the arena at her homeland to proven her worthiness to fight for her people. 'Lyon Darus' The Anthro-Lion from the jungle fights like both Venator and Bestiarius. 'Fengus Sagires' The Aquatoid-like Northern Pike who is the Retairius and Laquaerius gladiator but he has also a special ability to sneak attack and surprise attack by using the field of water. 'Galli Lupus' The Wolfen tribal fighter turned into the Imperial Gladiator who fights for his people to avenge his clan. 'Jupiter Pegasus' From glorious champion of his former home country of Nerosius to the freed gladiator after he learned about his mother's true death and his true father's murder. He's a crowd blazer and the Equites (Calvary-man.) 'Leigo Rolgus' The Anthro-Porcupine gladiator who is the Tertiarius (the Third Man) from his former home, destroyed by two evil tribes. He has the special ability of rolling himself like the real hedgehog with his twin-bladed gloves as the Scissor. 'Varidus Scalus' The Lizardfolk gladiator who is the Hoplomachus (armed fighter) from the Scallyas. He kills many of his opponents and gladiators from half of the world. 'Gigantus' The big Man-Elephant gladiator who is the Laquaerius (net fighter) from the desert land. 'Mars Tyranos' The mighty Dinosoid gladiator who is the Bustuarius (the Tomb Fighter) from the ancient temple beneath the Colosseum. He wields his large broadsword and the tower shield. 'Avecus Dragonis' The legendary Dragonkind gladiator who is the Samnite (heavily-armed gladiator) has fought many games, 99 wins in the row. But despite he has lost his 100th games, he gained the respect from Thraximus. 'Inspirations' * Themed with traditional Roman Gladiators. * Inspired from the game called "Gladiator: Sword of Vengeance" and the epic film by Ridley Scott "Gladiator." Category:Database Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients